Stargate: Fall of the Gods
by Sable Night
Summary: Out of an entire galaxy, there are only two human civilisations that can ensure the fall of a race of false gods whose reign of terror has caught the galaxy in a vice for millennia. This is a tale of two societies that are familiar yet alien to one another, forced together due to extraordinary circumstances. Only one thing is for sure. War is coming. (StarCraft and Halo influences)


Author's Note: So, here I was, watching Stargate: SG-1 for the first time (to my great embarrassment), before going off and playing Halo and Mass Effect on the XBOX. One thing led to another, before I decided to take a crack at writing a crossover-ish fic. This piece of fiction will focus solely on Stargate, with StarCraft units being used by a personally made faction.

In essence, it would be like StarCraft (with Halo influences) meets Stargate, but without the...heavy baggage that SC would bring with them.

Give it a shot if you want to...constructive criticism appreciated in reviews, flames are not (please login if you do want to flame, or I'll jack the anonymous review you used to flame).

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate, StarCraft, Halo, or any other references that may/may not be made in the piece of fiction.**

* * *

Stargate: Fall of the Gods (Prologue/CH1)

* * *

October 24, 2570  
High Orbit of Earth  
Sol System

Sixty-four years.

It had taken sixty-four entire years for the fall of humanity. Sixty-four years of endless war against a force that simply had no end. Sixty-four years of losing planet after planet, world after world to the devourers that plagued the Milky Way.

Despite all their efforts, all their firepower, all their scientific knowledge and the entire industrial might of the United Earth Directorate…the Zerg had managed to reach Sol. The Plutonian Colonies were the first to fall, ravaged by the massive swarm of monstrous purplish beasts. Then the outposts near Neptune fell, and so on.

Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood gave a sigh at the sight before him. The Ark Ships were being sent up to space, placed into formation. Already, hundreds of the twenty-kilometer long behemoths had gathered in high orbit of the cradle of mankind, joined by a veritable armada of smaller starships.

The tyrannical nature in which the Directorate had run the human race hadn't been very popular, but in times like this, the Fleet Admiral could only sigh in relief that at least one thing hadn't gone to hell.

Most of the remaining human worlds out there were scattered, most of them being evacuated by the Ark Ships that had been built during the war, each capable of putting slightly under seven point five million human beings into cryogenic stasis, miniaturizing them through a form of physics that Hood didn't pretend to understand. All he knew was that hundreds of millions of humans had already been safely stored aboard the fleet here…and that they had a chance.

The Directorate itself couldn't be evacuated, as a large force of Zerg had already swarmed and probably killed them, as well as the entire population of the Martian city of New Manila, where they had been directing the remnants of the once-mighty UED.

"Fleet Admiral Hood," another voice greeted him, this one filled with tiredness in it. Hood didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Supreme Admiral Anna Fischer had lived through the entire war, and though she didn't look a day over thirty, the experienced and battle-hardened war veteran had been alive for nearly a hundred years.

Hood turned around and gave a salute, something ingrained into his psyche since joining the navy.

"Enough with the saluting crap, Terrence," Fischer commanded as she joined her direct subordinate at the observation port of the Everest-class Dreadnought _Olympus_.

A short moment of silence ensued, before Fischer spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We've lost, haven't we?"

Hood couldn't reply. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew it to be true. So did every single human left alive. They'd known that the human race was screwed ever since the Inner Colonies Region was overwhelmed, with billions dying in the months afterwards. That was why so many Ark Ships had been built, and why so many avenues of escape had been researched and meticulously planned.

A tired sigh escaped Fischer's lips, before she faced Hood.

"I'll be taking the entire Home Fleet, along with half of whatever warships we have left from the other fleets to attack the Zerg and buy the Ark Fleet and Dr. Hudson the time they need to activate Project Refuge," Fischer said, her voice steeled into a commanding tone perfected by years of experienced and tempered by the horrors of war. "Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, you are hereby announced as Supreme Commander of the Ark Fleet, with whatever warships not being tasked to the diversionary attack being placed under your direct command."

Hood merely nodded, already expecting what was going to happen. It was entire expected- after all, they had already planned for this. On the outside, Hood was stoic, stone-faced, and seemingly uncaring.

The truth was that he wanted to deny it all. He didn't want to admit that their days as a race were numbered. He didn't want to admit that the only way humanity could survive was to utilize a plan that might not even have any difference regarding future events.

But he had no choice. Burying his head into the sand was what caused the destruction of the human factions in the breakaway Koprulu Sector…

"Good luck, Anna," the Fleet Admiral stated with a pained smile.

She merely nodded, a flash of sadness breaking past her imperturbable mask, before it was quashed under the iron will that allowed her to command humanity's warriors in this dire time.

"Goodbye, Terrence," she stated, before turning away, and exiting the Observation room.

Hood stayed silent for the next few minutes, before he whispered something that nobody else would've been able to hear even if they had been present.

"Goodbye, old friend."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know it's short. And yes, you're probably wondering what the hell just happened. For those well-versed in StarCraft, you'll notice a few things, like the fact that this doesn't occur with any known StarCraft characters. In this alternate timeline, the events of Brood War led to the same results, but diverged during SC2: Wings of Liberty. Valerian Mengsk didn't assist the Raiders in 'humanizing' Kerrigan, which, coupled with the devastating Zerg attacks on the K-Sec humans, led to their demise. The UED finally got hit back by the Zerg in 2506, and began being repelled by the ever-growing Swarm. Despite a larger population, superior technology and a home field advantage, the numbers of the Zerg utterly crushed the humans in the end, pushing them back to Sol, along with a few scattered colonies. In this instance, humanity knew they were already dead, and so built a massive number of 'Ark Ships' (admittedly based off the 'seed' ships used by the Forerunners in the Halo-verse) to give a chance for those that can be saved.

Dr. Hudson is an OC, and one that will be rather important (not as much as the SG Characters though).

New chapters should be posted relatively soon, to give you readers an actual idea of what the story is about.

Goodbye!

Sable Night, signing out.


End file.
